


The Dreaded Lawnmower

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Pain, Severe Injury, borrower!deceit, borrower!virgil, human!patton, i don't describe the incident but deceit got pretty messed up by the lawnmower, it's fine but like whoops, so there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Virgil is attempting to help his fellow borrower Deceit when the pair are discovered by their human host Patton.Prompts and requests welcome.





	The Dreaded Lawnmower

“C’mon, we’re almost there.” Virgil guided Deceit into the house, intent on getting his injured friend home. Deceit was more of a dead weight at this point, unable to hold himself on his torn up leg. Virgil’s mind was racing, trying to figure out what they were possibly gonna do in the long run. How could Deceit ever go borrowing like  _ this? _ His leg was wrecked for sure. He couldn’t climb he couldn’t run he couldn’t borrow he-

Virgil shook his head. He couldn’t focus on that now. “Just one step at a time.” Virgil murmured, knowing their first priority had to be getting home. 

“Speak for yourself.” Deceit tried to lighten the moment, unable to lift his leg and take even a single step. The macabre sense of humor caused a pang in Virgil’s chest, and without meaning to he stumbled forwards. “Watch it, you’re walking for two now!”

“I- I’m sorry.” Virgil gasped, feeling overwhelmed. He set Deceit down, needing a break despite still being in the relative danger of the human side of the house. “How the hell are you not freaking out.”

“Honestly?” Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Life has been cruel enough to me already. I thought I was going to die out there in the field. It’s a miracle that you even found me.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Virgil asked, stomaching a single glance down at the mangled bloody stump.

“I suppose.” Deceit shrugged, looking almost nonchalant. “I screamed quite a bit when it happened, but now I’m all screamed out. At the moment it just feels numb. I think I’m in denial.”

“No kidding.” Virgil cursed under his breath. He was honestly surprised Deceit didn’t die out there. He had lost a lot of blood, and taken his own shirt to tie around the wound. Virgil had given up his cloak for Deceit to wear instead, and Deceit shivered, pulling it closer around himself. It was quite drafty in here.

“I’m a bit tired, Virgil.” Deceit admitted, far too softly for his usual sharp demeanor. Virgil looked over, noticing the way his friends eyelids were rapidly drooping. Virgil’s own eyes widened, and he rushed to Deceit’s side.

“No, no no no, stay with me, okay?” Virgil shook his shoulder, refusing to let Deceit sleep just in case he never woke up. “We need to get home, properly dress your leg. Then you can nap, yeah?”

Another draft blew through, this time stronger and with a loud creaking noise to accompany it. Both borrowers froze, suddenly wide awake as they recognized the sound:

The human was home.

Quickly Virgil tried to help Deceit to his feet, but this only elicited a small pained cry. The human footsteps shuffled, coming closer with every moment. Out of other ideas, Virgil put his hands underneath Deceit and grunted as he lifted Deceit into the air bridal style.

“Stop it!” Deceit hissed in his ear. “You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“You got a better plan?” Virgil hissed back, stumbling towards the hole in the wall. The footsteps were right behind him now, making the whole floor tremble and nearly causing Virgil to drop his fellow borrower. As the human let out a loud gasp, Virgil felt a surge of adrenaline course through him and he sprinted for the hole. He entered the familiar darkness, his knees trembling from the effort it took to carry Deceit.

“Please come out!” The human’s voice echoed all around him. He heard Deceit gasp as his friend looked over his shoulder, and Virgil found himself terrified to turn around. “I won’t hurt you, I promise!”

“Likely story.” Deceit spat, although Virgil could feel the spots where Deceit was pinching him tightly to try and hide his fear. 


End file.
